


Dusk

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Hours [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

Stephen stretched, cooling down from his run. He loved summer, when he and Ryan could run in the twilight.

Ryan looked over at him and grinned. "Best way of winding down, this is. Much better than a session in the gym," he said.

"I can think of a better way." Stephen smiled slowly and walked towards him, hips swaying seductively.

Ryan laughed. "You've got a one track mind." He reached out and pulled Stephen into a long kiss.

Stephen pushed him back against the wall. "Let's share the shower and then we can see what comes up."


End file.
